Guilt and Green Guys
by The Inverse Universe
Summary: When Leo's heritage makes a less than welcome appearance in his new life, he finds himself protecting his hero of an uncle. When this is all said and done the tower will be full of Guilt and Green Guys. Part the Unexpected Family 'verse.


**Hello my wonderful readers! I made a nice long one this time. So far we really haven't seen a lot of godly action in this universe, and I figured it was high time.**

 **So we've got an all too familiar monster in this one, and Leo's going to have to scramble to keep his heritage a secret from his uncle, plus we meet another Avenger.**

 **I give you "Guilt and Green Guys"**

Tony looked up when the door to his office opened. "Hey, Leo. Come on in. This is Donna Brown, she's reporter for the Bugle."

Leo looked at the blonde reporter and immediately backed up a step. He swallowed nervously. "Uh, nice to meet you."

He sort of side stepped out of the room, and then Tony could hear his footsteps as he ran down the tower's hallway. "Sorry about that, he's kind of shy around reporters."

"Oh it's not a problem," assured Donna. "A lot of kids that are related to famous people don't like to interview in front of that relative. Makes them feel pressured to only say falsely good stuff. Is it okay if I go after him and try to interview him separately?"

Tony nodded, "Go on ahead. I hope that he doesn't have anything bad to say."

"I'm sure it won't be anything worse than the normal teenage angst," assured Donna.

She walked out of the room and Tony sat there motionless, unable to move and barely able to think.

What broke him out of his stupor was a scream that sounded like it came from a teenage boy, and a bang that sounded horribly like a gun. "Jarvis, Mark 37!"

As soon as Leo recognized Kelli, he knew that she was here to either kill his uncle, him, or both. He got out the room and ran to his room to grab his celestial bronze knife. He also dialed 91 on his phone in case his uncle interrupted what was sure to be an ugly fight.

He knew this was a bad idea! He was already bringing more trouble down on his uncle's head! He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he got his last family member that could stand him killed.

Kelli came in and locked the door behind her, and Leo held on to Calypso's picture. The halfbloods, after being attacked by Empousae too many times, realized that you could combat their spell by holding onto a picture or a gift from someone you loved.

Kelli came at him and Leo slashed with his knife. She hissed at the cut across her chest, but continued forward to wrench the knife from his hand. He was pretty sure he heard something crack but ignored it for the moment.

He ducked away from a slice intended for his stomach, but was hit in the arm. He let out a short scream at the deep gash in his upper arm, which was burning from the celestial bronze.

He quickly threw a bronze sphere at her, which exploded with a bang that shattered the window. It didn't have any apparent effect on her, but Leo knew it would force her to keep her mist disguise and make her vulnerable to mortal repulsor technology, even after she died it would keep her from dissolving.

Kelli ran at him with the knife, and the door was forced open by his uncle, who sent a repulsor beam at her as soon as he saw the knife in her hand. She crumpled to the ground instantly, and Leo scrambled away from her body.

He already had his excuse planned out when Tony got out of his Iron Man suit and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Leo! I should've realized that she wasn't a reporter."

Leo wriggled out of his uncle's arms. "It's fine. I think she drugged you, your eyes were all glassy. I saw her gun and tried to leave so I could call the police. I would've warned you, but I didn't want her to shoot you. She followed me and forced the phone out of my hand. She tried to shoot me, but I moved and it went out the window. I was really stupid and ran at her and made her drop the gun, I threw it out the window so she couldn't get it again." He swallowed and paused, like this was hard for him to talk about.

"I thought that she didn't have any other weapons so I went for my phone, but she got out that knife. I tried to dodge, I really did, but she cut up my arm."

He showed his uncle the gash on his arm and Tony gasped in horror at the amount of blood, which was more than slightly exaggerated by his worry for is nephew. "I'm just glad you got here when you did. I'm pretty sure she would've killed me."

Tony nodded and grabbed Leo's good arm. "We have to get you patched up."

Leo nodded and followed his uncle down to his lab, where he had a medical kit.

"I'm not a doctor, but I can patch you up," offered Tony. Leo nodded and Tony wrapped Leo's upper arm in gauze. Leo tried to move him hand and winced.

Tony noticed it and looked searchingly at his nephew. Leo shrugged sheepishly. "I think she broke my wrist when she made me drop the phone."

"Okay! I'm calling Banner! I can't deal with something that serious, and no way am I taking you somewhere as public as a hospital after what just happened," Tony started looking for his phone and started freaking out when he couldn't find it.

Leo sighed exasperatedly. "Jarvis, call Bruce Banner. And let the police know what happened."

Jarvis routed the call through Tony's phone, which he found when it started ringing.

"Hi, Bruce. I really need you come down to the tower. Some crazy assassin came into the tower, and when Leo tried to call the police she attacked him. You need to hurry, he's bleeding through his bandages and I'm pretty sure his wrist is broken."

Tony paused for a second. "My nephew, who else would he be? Right, you haven't met him yet. You really need to hurry!"

He sagged in relief at what ever Bruce said. "Thank you. We're in the lab, Jarvis will let you in."

He closed his phone and turned to his nephew. "He'll be here in five minutes."

"Good," Leo had eaten a small piece of the ambrosia he kept in the med kit, and the blood poisoning from the celestial bronze had gone away, and the bleeding had slowed.

He grabbed an instant cold pack and gingerly put it on his wrist to slow the swelling. He could've kicked himself, how could he not make sure his uncle was safe from monsters! He'd have to end up installing that chicken nugget smoke screen without Jarvis noticing.

When Bruce arrived, he immediately made a beeline for Leo. "Hi, I'm Bruce."

"Leo." Said demigod said through gritted teeth, the ambrosia had accelerated the healing process, so he had burnt through his adrenaline faster than expected.

The doctor lifted up the gauze on the teen's shoulder and have Tony a withering look. "This is needs stitches. If he hadn't broken his wrist and you hadn't called me, then there is no way this would've healed right."

He turned back to Leo. "I'm gonna give you some local anesthetic so I can stitch you up."

Leo nodded and Dr. Banner set to work.

After he was patched up and had a fancy new cast, he hopped off the table. "Thanks, Doc. Where were you when Piper broke her ankle? I mean Tristan almost had an aneurysm when he found out about the wood and duct tape splint."

"Already you have him hanging out with famous friends? It's going to go his head," joked Bruce.

Leo laughed. "No, I met Piper at boarding school for delinquents.

"Why do I not doubt that Tony's nephew was at a school for delinquents?"

 **So that was "Guilt and Green Guys". I hope you liked it, I figured it be nice to get a little serious again, throw in a fight and some sweet tech.**

 **In case you haven't noticed, the time line is based on the Mark number, so with 37 we're getting close to Iron Man 3.**

 **So I need some advice, should I reveal Leo's heritage in a tie in with Iron Man 3, or have Thor be dealing with some godly action on earth that Leo gets wrapped up in?**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know in the reviews how I should take it.**


End file.
